The Cat's Me-Ouch
The Cat's Me-Ouch is a fan episode, which brings back many of MMB The Coolest's characters. Roles Starring *Devious *Neeky *Bash *Bilbil and the Sextuplets *Chokillate *Jenna and Chloe *Joan *Meemi *Sicily Featuring *Cream and Queen *Splendid *Nutty Appearances *Generic Tree Friends Plot Devious is looking for a new way to defeat Splendid again. A newspaper flies in and covers his face. Angered by this litter, he reads it and gets an idea. He builds a machine that not only brings people to life, but also turns them evil. He brings Sicily's coffin, Meemi's diary, Joan's necklace, Jenna and Chloe's dirty diapers, a chocolate rabbit, one of the Sextuplets' toys, one of Bilbil's dirty dishes, one of Bash's scales, and a maneki neko. Then he activates the machine. After a successful test run, the minions appear. Devious orders them to attack the city. Before they are sent off, he shows them a picture of Splendid to defeat if they see him. Chokillate heads into a candy shop, ready to rob the owner. Nutty follows him, before Chokillate turns around and stabs him in the chest with a knife. Meemi, as Doge, looks at a group of Generic Tree Friends. While they are amazed by her cuteness, Meemi becomes Cereal Guy and spits cereal, which gets in their eyes. The Generic Tree Friends are eaten by Sicily. Jenna and Chloe are fighting over a sword. Unknowingly, Cream walks by and he gets sliced into patties. One of The Sextuplets puts them on buns and shares them with the other five and Bilbil. Joan takes away the sword, and throws it away, and it lands on an unsuspecting Queen's head. Bash starts breathing fire on a building. The fire department start rushing in, only for it to be too late. They retreat when Bash comes after them. Neeky comes in and throws sushi at the window, blocking their view and making them crash into a tree. Splendid flies in when he hears about the rogue characters. He lands on a twig, and all the characters start coming after him. Splendid flies back towards Devious's base and traps the tree friends into the machine again. He flips the switch to "good" and activates it. All the now good tree friends then start attacking Devious and return to their homes. Deaths *Nutty is stabbed in the chest. *Several Generic Tree Friends are run over by a stampede of Frogwilds. *Cream gets sliced into patties and eaten by Sextuplets, while Queen gets hit in the head by a sword. *More Generc Tree Friends get in a car accident. *Devious gets beaten up by the revived tree friends. Trivia *This episode was originally going to have just Neeky as the minion, hence the title. However, MMB The Coolest gave new personalities to Chokillate, Jenna, Chloe, Joan, and Meemi, and also shrunk Bash, which made this episode more than expected. *The newspaper that covers Devious's face says "HTFF Writer MMB The Coolest planning to bring back old characters" on the headlines. *Frogwild was changed to Sicily a week after it was published because fans remembered he was still alive and sent emails claiming the mistake. The mistake was fixed in the box set and in the Classics Remastered versions. *As of this episode, Frogwild retains his powers, though he can make infinite clones. Category:Fan Episodes Category:MagicMasterBilly's Episodes Category:Season 80 Episodes